Savor This Moment
by NayruSapphire
Summary: Link hardly ever gets to see Malon of Lon Lon Ranch, but when he does - he makes sure to make the most of their stolen time together. One-shot.


**Heyyy! ;D This idea just sorta popped into my head and I felt like writing it now, just because! XD So enjoy - LinkxMalon! ( Link's POV )**

The wind swept my hair around, the dirty-blonde strands blowing into my face until I shook them back. I rode Epona, galloping swiftly across Hyrule Field, as the sun gradually lowered in the sky. I would see her again. After so long, since I'd been working on big-deal things, such as... saving the world. But the land of Hyrule was peaceful once again and this was one free moment I had, before having to assist Princess Zelda and the Royal Guard back at Hyrule Castle again.

By the time I gently yanked Epona to a stop, the last fingers of light were stretched thin, reaching desperately as the shadows overtook them. I slid off Epona and tied her to a nearby post, setting a bowl of water at her hooves. I hurriedly fixed my wind-blown hair and smoothed out my forest green tunic. Giving Epona a light pat against her soft neck, I turned and walked between the house and barn, taking a turn around the wall to find the front door of the house. I could see a dim light through the second-story window and my heart kicked into gear at the thought of seeing her as I knocked lightly on the door.

There was a slight shuffling on the other side of the door before it was gently pulled open.

"Link." She breathed, a huge smile gracing her soft lips. I stepped inside and nudged the door closed with the toe of my boot, taking Malon in my arms and pulling her against me. She was so warm and her curvy figure fit against me so perfectly. Her arms immediately wrapped around my waist and she pressed her face into my tunic.

"I've missed you." Malon whispered and my arms tightened around her.

"I've missed you too, Malon." I replied. She lifted her head and smiled up at me, her eyes wide and trusting. Malon had the most beautiful eyes; a passionate blue, like the deepest parts of Lake Hylia under the sun. Her reddish-orange hair curled and flowed down to the small of her back, several silky strands curving over her shoulders and full breasts.

She slid a hand into mine and our fingers interlaced as she tugged me over to one of her small couches and we sat beside each other. Her body was turned a bit towards me and her other hand gripped my bicep as she lay her head on my shoulder. "My dad went on a run this morning to get milk to the castle." She told me and I nodded, smiling.

"So, how _is_ the castle?" She asked.

I simply shrugged. "It's alright..." I mumbled. My fingers gently stroked up and down her arm, my other hand reaching over to rest on her thigh as my body turned towards her as well. I couldn't help it - every time I was with her, I had to touch her. To feel her warm skin beneath my fingertips and hot breath against my cheek.

"I just hate being away from you so much." I added into the silence, lacing my fingers between hers once again as I continued stroking her arm.

Malon gave a small nod. "I know. Me too." She whispered. I slipped my hands around her slim waist, pulling her onto my lap so she faced me. Malon shifted slightly then settled, straddling my lap and pressing her hands against my chest.

"Link." Malon murmured, leaning her body against mine and speaking near my ear, her breath dancing along my jaw line. My heart raced at her closeness, though I should be used to it - though I knew I never would be.

"Yes?" My voice was less than a breath. Malon moved her head to the side slightly so that her lips ghosted over mine teasingly. I couldn't help the soft groan that escaped, needing to feel the warm pressure of her mouth on mine. Her scent was intoxicating, outdoorsy mixed with the crisp smell of fresh hay. My lips parted expectantly, but she still did not press hers to mine.

"Malon, please." I said softly, opening my eyes again to look at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, moving in closer so there was no space remaining between us.

My hands wandered over her upper thighs, curving over her hips. "Kiss me." I breathed. Her eyes looked into mine for a second before she leaned forward and placed a deep kiss to my lips. Once our lips touched, all control was lost. Malon released a sigh as I returned the kiss passionately and her hands slid up into my hair. Our kisses were urgent and hungry and my hands held her body tightly. Her fingers ran through my hair and a small sound of pleasure escaped her when I gave her thigh a light squeeze.

With what felt like great reluctance, Malon pulled back and stood shakily, pulling me to my feet and tugging me towards the stairs. She kissed me at the foot of the stairs then hurried up them with me following. At the top of the staircase, I pressed her into the wall next to her bedroom door and kissed her again. I slid my hands all over her body; I couldn't get enough. My breath was coming in short gasps, as was hers and she lifted a leg, hitching it high up on my thigh. I curved my hand under her thigh, holding it around me as I pressed my body firmly into hers. Malon let out a low whimper as she probably felt my apparent arousal press against her core, involuntarily pushing her hips forward into mine.

I pulled her along with me as I slipped into her room, never breaking the kiss. We sank to the low bed together and I pulled her on top of me. Malon moaned quietly as she grinded her hips hungrily against mine and a low groan escaped my lips. She made quick work of my belt, sliding it off and tossing it to the side along with my tunic. She pulled away barely, her fingers tracing over my bare chest. My head tipped back a bit in pleasure and I moaned when her lips met with my skin and slid over my stomach. She smiled beautifully at me and dove in for another deep kiss. I quickly flipped us so I was above her and cupped the side of her neck, kissing her passionately. I gently caught her lower lip between my teeth and she gasped, parting her lips eagerly so my tongue could slip into her mouth. My hands wandered over her full breasts, past her flat tummy, and down to her legs. Hiking her dress up a bit to her lower stomach, I ducked my head down and peppered light kisses along the inside of her thighs.

"Link..." Malon gasped, panting softly and releasing a delicious moan. I nipped at her skin, my hand sliding up the top of her thigh near her core. I felt her fidget slightly as my hand got closer to her most sacred place. My fingers barely skimmed over the warm spot between her legs, but she still moaned lustfully and her fingers curled slightly in her bedding. I was amazed I had kept my control for this long, but I could barely take it anymore; I yanked her dress off easily, wasting no time in tossing it aside and pressing my lips to her skin. I dragged my mouth over her collarbone, fingers gliding over her skin to her already slightly moist core, pressing my hand against her.

"Oh!" She gasped/sighed and her back arched lightly off the bed, automatically jerking her hips into my hand. I was acutely aware of the placement of her hands on my shoulders and everywhere her body touched mine. My whole body was heated as my desire for her built. Malon released small whimpers and moans as I stroked her and eventually we were both completely bare to each other. I trailed my lips from just above her knee all the way up to her swollen lips, kissing her slowly, lovingly.

I held myself over her as I lifted my head to take in her beautiful body, a small blush blooming on her cheeks.

"I love you, Malon." I whispered, placing another kiss to her mouth. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Link..." her voice was breathy with need. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much." Malon tightened her arms around my neck and slowly spread her legs. "Please make love to me."

I positioned myself over her, my arousal pressed against her core and making both of us moan hungrily. Slowly, I pushed my hips forward and entered her, causing her to arch her back and part her lips with a sensual intake of breath. I didn't move as she grew used to the unfamiliar sensation, but then her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me in deeper. I grunted, moving my hips against her and moaning. She felt incredible; like I never could've imagined.

"Oh, Link... please..." Malon rocked her hips with mine, urging me to speed up. I nuzzled her neck, placing light kisses on her skin as I obliged and picked up the pace. I pulled out of her, then quickly pushed back in, another long moan slipping past my lips.

"Ah! Malon..." an almost animalistic growl gathered in my throat. Our hips moved rhythmically, skin sliding over skin, cries of ecstasy mixing in the otherwise quiet room. The desire built, a slight pressure in my stomach as I neared my peak. Malon gripped the bedding beneath her, gasping out my name and throwing her head back in sheer pleasure.

"Ohh, Link! I... I'm almost..." Malon cried out as she climaxed, and I thrusted deeper to help her ride it out, triggering my own climax. I moaned her name as we rode the waves of immense pleasure together. As my thrusts gradually slowed until I was lying against her, Malon tried to slow her excited breaths. I stayed inside her for a few more minutes, not yet wanting to break the deepest connection. Malon smoothed my hair from my sweaty forehead; her own body shone with a light sheen from the thin sheet of sweat that had formed. Her creamy skin looked almost ethereal in the moonlight streaming in the window, as beautiful as the goddesses themselves.

"Link, you're incredible." Malon mumbled and I looked at her, pecking her on the lips and finally sliding out of her. I lay beside her, kissing her shoulder gently, my mouth slipping down her arm.

"I love you." I told her as I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the center of her palm. She shivered, cupping my cheek with that hand.

"I love you." She replied softly, laying her head on my chest and sighing contently. I kept my arms wound tightly around her, not even thinking about having to return to the castle. Or when I'd get to see her again. There was only one thing to do as the most beautiful girl in all of Hyrule, whom I loved more than anything, fell asleep in my arms...

To savor this moment.

**So, I LOVE Zelink, but this just came to me and they are pretty cute together so... Why not? XD I hope you guys liked it and if you're waiting for the next updates of either To Get the Girl or Trusting Trust - or both - the next chapters are coming! **

**Anyway - don't forget to leave a review. Seriously! XD I love reading everyone's reviews. See y'all!**

**- NayruSapphire**


End file.
